Together Forever
by TheDoctorWhovian10
Summary: Tris is a leader of the dauntless and she and Four aren't dating yet... dont worry here will be fluff and loads of drama
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own anything divergent related except for this made up plot line. This begins the year after Tris becomes fully dauntless. She and four aren't dating yet**

Chapter 1: The initiates

Tris pov

I wake up at 5:00 in the morning to the thought "The initiates are coming today". At that, I jumped out of bed and took the quickest shower possible. After I let the hot water run over my small body, I got out and got dressed for the day. Since I'm a leader now, I have to go to the choosing ceremony. I pull on my combat boots and start running towards the train with the rest of the dauntless that had to go. All I can hear at the moment is the wind whipping and the screams of my fellow dauntless.

Before I know it the train come and we are all running and pulling ourselves up. I would have fallen back if it weren't for the man standing on front of me. I looked up and realized something I know this man.

"Hey, Four" I say quietly so only he can hear me.

"Hey Six" he manages.

"Thanks… you know, for helping me up." I say blushing looking down

"No problem" he responds with a hint of something. What was in his voice? Lust? Longing? I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were in the middle of the city until Four shook my shoulders and jumped out of the train. I leapt out of the moving train, curled myself up into a ball and rolled on the ground. I looked up and stared sprinting. The initiation was about to begin and I was going to be late. Suddenly, I burst through the ceremony doors just in time for it to begin. I go and take my seat next to my best friend Christina with my other friends Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, and Marlene surrounding me. Four was nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to wonder where he could me when a manly scream erupted throughout the room


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hope doesn't always work

*recap*

Four was nowhere to be seen. I was beginning to wonder where he could be when a manly scream erupted throughout the room.

*End of recap*

Everybody's head whipped to the back of the room. I got up and ran out the doors to where the sound came from. I didn't see anybody until I looked down and saw what I was standing in. Then, I heard something I didn't recognize. My own scream. I was standing in a puddle of blood. I looked over to my right and saw a hand sticking out from behind the door. I pulled back the door and body fell almost on top of me. With his deep blue eyes unseeing, Four just laid there unconscious or dead. I didn't know, probably dead from blood loss. I hoped to God not. I checked for a pulse under his chin. It's still there, faint, but there.

Someone came rushing in through the doors. I was on my knees with tears making my vision blurry so I had no idea who it could be. Why am I acting this way? Four is just a friend. Not even a close one at that. At one point he was even my instructor during my training. Everywhere around me people were bustling about. A stretcher came and took Four away. The dying noise of the sirens wail felt good. It meant they were bringing him to a safe place.

"Tris" said a voice I didn't bother looking up. I already knew who it was anyways. I just let my tears fall freely. Let them mix with the puddle I was still in. The puddle of Four's blood.

"Tris come on lets go we have to get back before the initiates do." Said the voice. When I still didn't move, strong arm picked me up and carried me away towards the train.

"Tris I can't carry you up, let alone jump on the train with you in my arms. You're going to have to do this part on your own."

I looked up to see Will looking at me with a very concerned face on. I sniffled and nodded my head. Just in time I see. The metal under my feet started rattling and shaking. I started running along the tracks with my friends and hopped onto the train.

"Thanks Will, I have no idea what took over me back there" I say trying to sound strong like the leader I am meant to be.

"No problem Tris" said Will

"OK, so who wants to scare the shit out of some initiates this year?" yells Uriah over the whipping of the wind

"WHOOOOOOOOO" we all cheer as we jump out of the train and onto the roof. I had to stay up here and wait until the initiate arrived. I looked to me left and saw I didn't have to wait that long. Eric jumped out of the train shouting for the soon to be factionless-if-they-don't-jump initiates to follow his lead, and quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline!**

**Make sure to review! Thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I will probably do 1 or 2 chapters tonight. And, uh, have fun I guess!  
**

**Chapter 3: Is He Going to Die?**

Triv pov

As I jumped into the net, I could feel the same rush as I did the first time I did it not too long ago. Only about a year… Anyways, up above I could hear Eric explaining the things that the initiates need to know. I drown him out and wait for the first transfer to jump when all of a sudden there is a flash of black and white. The girl starts laughing. I pull her off of the net and release her arm.

"What's your name? Think. You only get to choose once." I tell her in my instructor voice

"Um... Tolly... yeah, Tolly." She says slowly. I push her to where she needs to stand.

"First jumper! Tolly candor!" I call back. In response, I hear loud cheers erupting from behind me.

The rest of the initiates are:

**Abnegation**:

0

**Candor**:

Tolly

Mark

Aislin

**Erudite**:

Mally

Zeph

Jackson

**Amity**:

Nathan

Bailyn

And there was the dauntless born. Not a bad number this year. 20 in total. Once all of the transfers and my friends were down here I yelled out at the initiates

"Alright! Listen up! I'm Six, that's Christina and Uriah. I said pointing to my friends who will be doing the training with me this year."

"Wait, your name is Six? Like the number?" asked an Erudite

To scare him I slowly walked up to him and leaned in close. From here, I could probably kiss him if I wanted to. I didn't want to make him fall in love with me so I just whispered

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I said in the sweetest voice yet menacing at the same time.

"N-no no. there's nothing wrong with it." He stuttered

"Good!" I smile through my teeth and start to walk away.

"Transfers with me!" I scream. I hear shuffles of feet following me.

"So, I say..." Then I trail off. I don't feel too well. My head started to spin. What's happening? I feel myself vomit over the side of the chasm. How'd we end up here? I don't know... I turn around towards the group of initiates I have to train. They're all giving me strange looks and looking at my side. What? There's a sticky substance making its way down my thigh from my right side. It's warm too. Blood. I remember the feeling of it when I kneeled in Four's.

"Go get Christina" I manage before I slip into nothingness. All I can remember feeling are a strong pair of arms around me. All I can remember is falling and falling and falling... Maybe I'll be with Four if he's dead. Oh yeah, where is he anyways?

**Ok, that ends chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Sorry for yet another cliff hanger. Don't worry ill update sometime today or tomorrow. I just love how her last thought before going unconscious or dying was of Four. HOW ROMANTIC! Anyways, wait up. The 4****th**** chapter will be up sooner or later**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry about the cliff hanger, ok are you ready? Because here comes a new chapter**

**you now what own**

**Four pov**

I wake up to the sound of beeping machines. At first, I can't open my eyes, and then when I do, I regret it. There's a blinding whit light that I know as the infirmary at dauntless. I try and move my head but get a skull cracking pain in my head so I decide not to do that. Now that my eyes are adjusting, I open them fully to see a girl sitting beside me with her head on my bed. I adjust myself so she can have more room whoever she I, but apparently that just wakes her up.

"Hi" she says

"Hi" I manage

"How are you, Four?" she asks

"Ah, you know me... I'm always fine." Or am I? "Do you know me"

"Yeah, I know you" she says

"Then what's your name?" I ask

"Christina"

**Christina's pov**

***earlier that day***

"CHRISTINA! CHRISTINA!" shouted someone from down the hall. I start running down towards the voice. Someone couldn't have jumped already... Could they? That's when someone came into my field of vision.

"Christina! There you are. I need your help. WE need your help." She says putting the emphasis on we.

"Why what's wrong? Where's Six?" I as

"That's why we need your help. Hurry, before she dies." Says the initiate

"URIAH COME ON! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted

The initiate took us to the chasm. I know Tris wouldn't have jumped, so I wondered what was wrong until I saw Tris collapse. Somebody ran up from behind and caught her just in time too. It was Eric.

"TRIS OOH MY GOD, OK Eric, run! NOW! Bring Tr-Six to the infirmary. I'll get these guys to the dorms. GO GO GO! Uriah follow them and make sure Tris is safe." I yell "Initiates with me!"

I start to run to the dorm with the sound of foot falls behind me.

"OK, everyone stay here, if I find out any of you left, you'll become factionless" I state before running towards the infirmary.

***back to right time***

**Four pov**

"So, who are you? To me?" I ask

"I'm just a friend" she says. That's when a nurse walks in. The girl who said her name to be Christina starts wailing and collapses to the ground. The nurse tries to comfort her, but she just shrugs her off.

"What' wrong?" I ask

"Oh, nothing... You wouldn't remember her anyways..." she says

"Wouldn't remember who? Tell me what's wrong" I say in a voice that gets her to listen to me.

"My best friend Tris, she goes by Six, was attack by something in the chasm and she collapsed and the nurse just said she most likely isn't going to make it" and with saying that she collapses again but this time on a chair.

"Tris... Six..." of course I remember her. How could I not? Her eyes were just the perfect shade of blue and gray. Her hair was a light blond with some dark streaks mixed in. Snap out of it! Tris is a friend, but not even a close one.

"Four?" Christina asks. Assuming that's me I look up at her

"Four... you're crying. You never cry. What's wrong" I pull my hand up to my face and realize that she's right. I didn't even realize it.

"Nothing... Nothing... Just remembering" I say. Then I look over at Christina, the pain only moderate now, and see that she has a shocked /surprised look on her face.

"What?" I ask

"I... I suspected that you two.. But I never really thought..." she trailed off as in lost in thought

"Hey." I say snapping her back to attention "Suspected what? How'd I get in here anyways?" I ask

"I always suspected that you 2 had feeling for each other. When we were at the choosing ceremony today, Six ran out of there because she heard a scream. You're scream. There was a puddle of blood and she was kneeling in it crying. Then, our good friend Will, my boyfriend, had to carry her away because she went limp. I know she tried to seem strong like the leader she is, but one glance in her eyes and you could tell that she was mentally falling apart. No one knows why! So now she is in surgery the doctors are trying to save her life, but it isn't likely." She explained "And now your actions here confirm it. You both are in a relationship" Christina squeals looking happy for the first time since I woke up.

"We're... we're not in a relationship... I mean, she's a friend, but not a close one" I say repeating my thoughts.

"You're lying. Either you're in a relationship with her or you have feelings that you won't admit. Even to yourself" I look away to see the door open. The same nurse walks in with a grave look on her face. Uh oh...

"Christina, Four... I'm so sorry... She didn't make it. If you want to come see her now you can" a scream erupts through the room. This scream is coming from a very angry looing Christina.

"YES! Lets go see her. Four I'll get you a wheel chair." Says Christina

***5 minutes later***

I am wheeled into Tris's hospital room. There, she just lies there. Lifeless. It isn't right, Tris was a fighter, and she could have fought to stay alive.

"Christina, you're right" I whisper taking Tris's hand squeezing it. Hoping to send some sort of life back into her. It doesn't work.

"Right about what?" she whispers back.

"I like Tris... I think I might have even loved her..." I whisper and that when it happens. Her chest starts to rise and fall. Her beautiful blue grey eyes flutter open and the hear monitor starts bleeping with the recognition of life with in her tiny body. She starts to move but winces and decides against it. A nurse came rushing in and said

"That's not possible. She was dead!"

"Yeah, but now she's not and I think I know why" I say then I say this part in my head "_I think she loves me too."_

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! This was my first chapter to be over 1,000 words! Justo tell you neither of them are going to be dying anytime soon. If you like this please review and ill update with more either tomorrow or tonight. I got to update now because I'm at home sick. So if you want them to have a love roance im open to any ideas. Thanks! ~S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you ****LegendLover94**** for responding to me. It makes me happy to know that you like my story so much, so, without further ado, here is Chapter 5 with some... fluff...**

Chapter 5: Love struck

Tris pov

I wake up. My body is unresponsive. I can't move, let alone open my eyes. But, I can hear. I hear voices. I can sense people in my room. I can hear them talking

"Christina, you're right"

"Right about what?"

"I like Tris... I think I might have even loved her..."

Who was this? Who is talking? Who loves me? Where am I? I then realize I have been holding a breath there's also a hand holding mine. It fits perfectly... I start breathing again after the hand squeezes mine to let them know I was alive. That's when somebody walks in and yells

"That's not possible. She was dead!" wait, WHAT? I don't remember dying... How? I'm alive now so that's what matters. Then somebody whispers

"Yeah, but now she's not and I think I know why" why. Why does he think he knows why? Who is he anyways? This mysterious guy holding my hand. I try and open my eye lids and find that I can now. I open my eyes to see dominant blue eyes so deep and mysterious staring right back at me. They look familiar but I can't quite replace them.

"Tris!" squeals a girl from behind the boy looking at me with happiness written all over his face

"Who's Tris?" I ask. That must be me...

"You're Tris silly. Sometimes you go by six" she says coming close to me with a very concerned look on her face

"I'm sorry... I don't know who you're talking about." I say "Who are you?" I ask turning to the boy. He wears a hurt expression. Anger and worry are mixed up with those emotions.

"I have to go" he whispers. Then he kisses my hand. I jump back shocked. It only causes his face to contort with more pain. As he is wheeled away by Christina I can only wonder why.

Then it hits me. I am an _idiot!_ He said he loves me.

"WAIT!" I call out to him

"What?" he snaps at me.

"Look at me. Look me in the eyes and say it" I command. Christina's eyes go wide and the nurse looks confused.

"Say what?" he mumbles

"You know what. You can say it when I was dead, but not to my face? SAY IT." I demand. He looks me dead in the eye and says

"I love you" he says in the most confident voice I have ever heard. Then he does something and I don't jump back in shock this time. I stiffen at first but relax and melt into him as his lips press to mine. I remember him. His name is Four. He was my instructor. I love him.

"Four" I breathe when he pulls away. He smiles the biggest smile. It lights up his eyes and tears look as if they threaten to spill onto his cheeks.

"Yeah" he says still a little breathless from our kiss.

"Four?" this time I question

"Yeah?" this time he questions

"I love you too" I say. He looks as if he could pass out from joy.

"I knew it" he whispers silently crying

"Four, will you help me?"

"1) don't call me Four and 2) help you with what?" he states

"Help me remember." I cry "What do I call you?"

"Nothing... Yet."

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAAAAAGE BREEEEEEEAK

**Four pov**

*4 hours later*

I am back in my own hospital room when a doctor walks in

"Hi Four, I'm your doctor."

"Doctor Who?" I ask

"Just Doctor" he says

"Alright..." I say. I don't have a problem with it just like how I expect people not to have a problem when I tell my name is Four. Before he leaves he comes over and says

"You can be released tonight"

"Ok, what about Six?" I ask

"She is still recovering from death and memory loss so she will be staying here over night so we can monitor her." He says "You're welcome to stay the night in her room as long as she's ok with it."

"Thank y-" I stat to say but am cut off by 2 brothers screaming and running into my room.

"FOUR" they both yell at the same time

"Zeke, Uriah, hey guys! What's up" I ask smiling

"Dude, were so sorry... we heard what happened to Tris..." says Uri

"Yeah, man its ok. Do you want to go see her body?" I ask smiling internally. This is going to freak them out so bad.

"Uh, yeah, sure. She was like our sister." Says Zeke. I put myself into the wheel chair they are making me use and tell them to follow me. They put Tris in a new room instead of the cold morgue.

"Dude, where are we going?" asks Uri

"To see Tris!" I exclaim

"But, du—" he get cut off as I open a door to reveal a very much alive Tris reading a magazine laying down upside down on her bed

"Hey Four!" she says happily then gets a very confused look on her face Who are these two then?" she asks curiously

"Six, it's me Uriah"

"And it's me Zeke"

"Guys, she lost her memory." I say as if they're stupid

"Then... How does she remember you?" asks Zeke

"I kissed her" I say proudly

"Way to go man! You finally did it after months and months of hearing you babble on about her and how gorgeo—" I cut him off with a glare that old send the devil running.

"OK, so Tris, when do you get out of here?" asks Uri.

"She stays overnight." I say

"How do you know this?" she asks

"I asked" I say as if it's obvious

"Well, tomorrow, as soon as you get out were playing truth or dare at my apartment!" shouts Zeke as he and Uriah run out to do god knows what. Now were finally alone. I stare at her for the longest time just taking in all of her beauty. _I can't believe she's mine._

"I can't believe your mine either" she says giggling

I chuckle "That was meant to be said in my head" she only giggles some more. It feels really good to hear her laugh.

"Tris..." I say trailing off because I am nervous

"Yeah?"

"The doctor says I can stay here with you tonight... If you want..." I say averting her eyes. I feel hands on my cheek and under my chin. Then there are warm lips on mine. I look up to see her eyes the beautiful blue-gray I have known to love.

"Of course you can stay with me" she says with a hint of a sparkle in her eyes

"Good, now, tomorrow were playing truth or dare, so I recommend that when we get out of here, we go back to our apartments and get multiple layers of clothing. Don't ask why. Just do" I say with a playful smirk appearing on my lips.

"Ok... well, get over here so we can get to sleep." she says as she scoots over and pats the bed

"Alright" I say smiling. I stand up and walk over. Stupid wheel chair, I never needed it in the first place. I climb in bed and wrap Tris in my arms and we fall asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat.

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter. Just to let you know Al isn't dead. He just isn't a part of their group, buuuuut, he'll be at truth or dare. Ill either post tonight or tomorrow, so, wait up. There will be a little drama buts loads of fluff in the next chapter. Bye! Make sure to please leave a review and get your friends to do the same!**

**~S**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to have some... **_**Drama. **_**But not to worry... I'm sure everything will be resolved... eventually. And sorry about the cheesy way she remembered him. I wanted to start their relationship on romantic, on that note, ready for chapter 6? Because here is comes!**

**Chapter 6: It could have been worse...**

Tris pov

I wake up without Four's arms around me and shiver from the coldness that isn't being held out by his warmth

"Tris, come on, wake up." Says Four from across the room

"Mmmmgaaaaah" I groaned.

"Come on, you're getting out today" at that my eyes snapped open.

"Fine. Get me my brush" I say pointing to the table beside the door

"Lazy..." he mumbles under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" I yell throwing the pillow

"You were meant to" he chuckles catching the pillow with ease

I slowly make my way out of the bed careful not to put stress on my side. I'm still sore.

"Hey Four? Did you ever find out what's wrong with me?" I ask innocently seeing if he'll catch me calling him Four.

"I told you not to call me that..." he says. Dang he caught it. I sigh "But no, I never found out what was wrong with you."

"Don't forget. You're helping me remember today" I say sternly

"Yeah, ok... I _guess _I could help you." He says looking over seeing that I have gotten dressed while he wasn't looking.

"Thanks" I say with sarcasm although I'm smiling. I pick up my bag and walk over to the door. "You ready slow poke?" I say giggling

"Not quite..." he says struggling with his shoelace

"Here, let me do that for you" I say bending down to where he is sitting and I tie his shoe.

"Thanks, but I could have done that myself..." he grumbles

"Yeah, but we would still be here wouldn't we?" I say going onto my tip toes and kissing his cheek. I immediately feel ashamed and blush.

"Hey, it's ok to kiss your boyfriend you know..." he says kissing me full on, on the lips. I feel myself get a bit dizzy from lack of air as we walk out of the infirmary. I start to walk straight but then Four starts to pull me by my elbow to the left.

"Follow me" he says gruffly, avoiding my eyes. We walk into an apartment that seems so familiar but I couldn't quite place it. I was struggling to remember when he pulled me onto the unmade bed after him. He pulled me into a passionate kiss. This one was better than any other one I have had. I reluctantly pulled away to ask a question

"What... What should I call you?" I ask quietly. Think it's too quite before he answers

"Call me Tobias" he says

"As in Eaton?" I ask looking into his eyes. I see he has a little fear and wonder in them.

"How do you know?" he asks. He too is speaking quietly

"My... my parents used to tell me the made up stories of why Marcus—" I am cut off by him cringing to the sound of his father's name.

"Sorry. Well, by the way you just reacted, I can assume the stories are right. Did he... your father..." I ask. He nods not meeting my eyes.

"Oh Tobias, I'm so sorry... but wait, can I call you Four out of privacy? I wouldn't think that you'd want anyone to know your name and connect the dots." I say

"Yeah, call me Four out there." Tobias says

"But, I still don't understand, why did you tell me your most deepest secret?" I ask

"Because Tris, I love you. I trust you." He says

"I love you too" I say giggling "Now get up and go get dressed. We have a truth or Dare party to get to."

"But wait, you said your parents... Do you remember your parents?" he asks

"But well... yes! Tobias! I remember! I remember everything!" I exclaim

"How?" he asks

"I'm not entirely sure..." I say, "Oh well, I'm going to get dressed in three layers. I suggest you do the same." And with that I get up to go change with a feeling that Tobias is following silently behind me.

PAGEBREAK PAGE BREAK PAGEBREAK

***20 minutes later***

I walk in to Zeke's apartment with Tobias to see Zeke, Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Hey, guys, Tris has her memory back!" exclaims Tobias

"Oh that's great!" shouts everyone in the group

"Creepy" I say

"IM STARTTTTTTING!" yelled Zeke "Christina, truth or dare"

"Dare" she says confidently. I wouldn't be so confident if I were her. Zeke has an evil look on his face and a sly smirk appearing on his lips.

"OK, Christina. I dare you to go out to the pit and propose to the first person you see. If they say yes, say, nope, never mind."

"Dude, you're evil" says Christina laughing "Fine I'll do it, but only 2 witnesses" Uriah and Will walk out with her.

5 minute later they came back laughing so hard Christina started choking.

"What? Who did she have to propose to?" asked Tobias

"She... she had to propose to... Caleb!" said Uriah in between laughs

I tense and I can tell that Tobias does to.

"What's he doing here?" I ask shaking

"Let's continue. Move on from this. I'm sure he'll find you Tris if he needs you" says Zeke reassuringly. Zeke is never serious.

"Ok. Christina, your turn. Go" says Tobias. Her eyes look around the room until they land on the door which has been thrown open. A figure is standing in the door way. Caleb. I stand up and prepare myself to fight. Caleb walks slowing towards me with his hands clasped behind his back. I stand there with my hands in fists shaking. Tobias stands at my side ready to defend and kill if necessary

"Beatrice I—" he starts but I cut him off

"It's Tris." I growl "What do you want Caleb? Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you, you will be executed in 2 weeks' time. Enjoy the time you have left, for it will be... horrendous" he says with a smirk on his face

"CALEB WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS WHOLE TRYING TO KILL ME?" I scream angrily. Then I get an idea, only thinking about myself and I turn to Tobias " I'm sorry." Then I turn to all of my friends and Caleb

"Why wait?" I say running out the door. I finally make it to the chasm and I can't back out now. I step onto the railing once I get there and lean back to sit on it and cool off. I hear the soft thumping of footsteps approaching.

"Go away" I say to whoever is there

"Oh, I don't think I can do that." Says the voice and I look over. There he stands.

"What do you want?" I ask in a cold monotone voice

"I came to apologize." He says

"Don't bother. There's no point." I say looking down into the chasm. The water is so loud I barely hear his reply

"Why?" he asks

"Because, Caleb, this is one too many times that this has happened. I just got out of the firkin hospital for Christ's sake!" then all my friends come rushing in with Tobias in the lead. Everyone looks as if they're about to piss their pants. Tobias comes slowly up to me.

"Don't. Take. Another. Step." I warn "I love you"

"I... Tris, I'm sorry... I don't..." he says mumbling. But I hear him. Oh, yes, do I hear him. With tears in my eyes, I let them fall and whisper

"No, I'm sorry" I look into the chasm and once more back at Four to see him mumble something about not understanding. I think that's how his sentence was going to go, I'm sorry but I don't understand why I cant come near you, I think, but I don't care anymore. This world has been too stressful. I can tell he hears my words saying no I'm sorry, and he looks up with worry in his eyes.

He looks up just in time to see me jump. I let my tears fall. Somehow they turn into happy tears. Happy that I'll be released from this world, but at the same time sad. Sad I'll never get a chance to live my life.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He shouts whilst running towards me at top speed. I'm pretty sure he was too slow. He also has tears running down his face. That's the first time I have ever seen that man cry. I think I pass out from fear. The next thing I know is darkness. I can feel myself drifting away. My heart stops. I now it does, I can feel it. There was never any sharp pain. I wish I was there to tell everyone death isn't as painful as it sounds... Anyways, before I truly go, I'd just like to say, I'm happy, happier than I have ever been I think.

**OMG I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UP DATED IN SO LONG! Things have been really busy and I have a research project for school. I know, I know, more drama... but that's what you signed up for when you started reading this.. so don't, worry, im not going to kill her off yet? Or am i? youll never know until the next chapter! **

**~S**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Didn't you just LOVE that cliff hanger?! I hope this one is a bit less confusing. Sorry about that. I felt I hadn't updated in a while and I rushed and stayed up until midnight doing so. Anyways... here's chapter 7:**

**Tobias pov**

I wake up 7 months later recalling the events 7 months ago

_Flash back_

_*"Don't. Take. Another. Step." she commanded, "I love you". Of course I ran towards her, but it seems as if I was too late. She had already jumped and I leaned over the edge reaching for something anything of her. My hand grabbed onto something and I looked. It was her ankle. I had caught Tris but she wasn't moving. Did she die from fear? Oh god oh god oh god. I pulled her up._

"_EVERYBODY OUT OF MY WAY" I screamed. They did as they were told. I ran towards the infirmary at top speed. My legs were begging me to stop along with my lungs but I pushed forward. Faster than I have ever ran before. As I'm running I check her pulse. There isn't one. Now I'm freaking out. If possible, I run faster. My legs are burning and I'm not breathing. I make it to the infirmary and a team of doctors and nurses are waiting there for me. I put Tris on a bed and collapse to the ground._

"_SAVE HER" I yell after them. I go sit down in the waiting room and wait... and wait...and wait. When it seems like hours later, the doctor comes out._

"_Are you her boyfriend?"_

"_Yes"_

"_She is in a coma. We have optimistic hopes, but it is likely she is never going to come out of it. After a year, if she still hasn't woken up, were going to pull the plug since there are no family members beside her brother but you have to be 18 years and older. Would you like to come and see her now?" he asked. I didn't respond. Only stood up and followed.*_

_End of flashback_

Christina has been training the initiates since then because I have been an emotional wreck. Crying at random moments and collapsing on the floor and not moving for hours at a time. But today I decided to go and train them myself. I needed to man up and do this for Tris. She wouldn't be happy with the way I'm living my life just because she's incapacitated at the moment. I do believe she is going to wake up. I know she is. She wouldn't just leave me here alone. There is no one else like her. I go and get dressed then take a shower. The hot water soon turns cold so I get out and brush my teeth. When I'm tying my shoes, there's a knock at the door. It sounds urgent so I stop in the middle of tying my second shoe and open the door. It's Christina.

"You- with me- NOW!" she commands grabbing my hand and runs. I recognize this path. This is the path to the infirmary. Oh my god. Tris. Is she dead? Did her coma get worse? It has been 7 months and she hasn't woken up. It is possible. Before I know it, we bust through the doors to the infirmary and run straight to Tris's room. I stop Christina right before we enter her room.

"What Christina! What could thi—"I am stopped midsentence with a call from inside the room. I would know that voice anywhere, even if it has been 7 months to the day. I run into the room to see Tris lying on her hospital bed. Awake. I can only stand there and fall to my knees.

"Well, aren't you going to come and give your girlfriend a kiss? I am still your girlfriend, right?" she asks with a chuckle. I get up slowly and walk over to her bedside. I bring my hand up and poke her cheek. She laughs.

"I'm real, Tobias, this is real, I'm still waiting" she says smiling. Her smile is so beautiful. Her eyes are finally open and filled with life and power just begging for attention. Then I get mad remembering what she did.

"How could you?" I whisper with hurt in my voice. Her smile falters then falls

"How could I what?" she asks back cringing away from me because everybody knows that a quiet Four is a dangerous Four.

"How could you jump?" I ask getting louder with each word

"I... I didn't want to, but I had to. A couple of months before I had jumped Caleb had come to me tell me that he would be there on that day telling me Jeanine wanted me dead and she would execute me. We made a plan. I didn't want to get tortured, so that's what we came up with. I was going to die anyways so why not right? I never meant for any of you to get hurt. I never meant to form a relationship. I never meant to love someone like I do you. I'm so sorry" and at that she burst into tears. I move closer to her. She just flinches as if I'm going to hurt her.

"Tris. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Please let me come near you. I love you too. I went through hell these last 7 months. I would collapse on the floor and not move for hours or cry randomly if anything reminded me of you" I explained. She continued crying not saying anything. I moved closer to her. Slowly. She didn't flinch away so took that as a good sign to embrace her as hard as I could she yelped so I released her moving my hands to her face and cupping her face in my hands.

"I don't know what I would have done without you" I say smiling and crying happy tears. I move to kiss her. I make it passionate. She kisses me back just as fierce. I think this is the happiest I have been in months. It feels like years. I pull away for air and look at her face. She has stopped crying and is smiling like an idiot.

"I don't know what I would have done without you if you had moved on. I love you so much Tobias, you have no idea. I would do anything for you" she says whispering

"I would do anything for you too" I say "I have to go. I have to go train the initiates. I haven't trained them at all this time, and I really need to." I don't want to leave. She nods regrettably and I move away from her. "I put off the paintball game just for you. I knew you'd wake up" I say. I look back at her and she smiles as a thank you

"I'll be back. Don't worry" I plaster a smile on my face. She musters one up too. With that I turn and leave the hospital. I head to the fear landscape rooms where I hope they are at. I open the door and see that there are only 3 left. Ok good. I walk into one of the rooms and see Christina watching an initiates fear. This initiate is scared of me. Huh, that's always nice to see.

"Hey Four" says Christina

"Hey" I reply

"Do you want to take over from here?" she asks

"Sure why not?" I say. I look down at the girl and see she has woken up and is looking at me with terror in her eyes

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tolly" I say with a chuckle. She still seems scared but less.

"If you're ok now, you can leave" I say coldly. She runs out of the room. I laugh.

***5 hours later***

I walk into the hospital and jog towards Tris's room. I open the door and see there is another man in there. I can feel myself getting jealous until I realize it's the doctor. She is talking to him but abruptly stops and smiles when she sees me. The doctor turns around and he smiles but in his eyes is anger and... Jealousy? I wonder why...

"Hey sweetie" she says

"Hey" I say. She frowns.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm, just... so happy you're ok. You're alive" I say

"Thanks... but Tobias... I have some news. It's nothing serious... but I want to let you know." She says "With all this drama that been happening lately it just another thing to the list bu—"she says but I cut her off with

"Tris what is it? You can tell me anything. Just don't ramble."

"I... I've been diagnosed as sociopathic. I'm so, so sorry..." she says

"Tris, what does that mean?" I ask

"I have a personality disorder. I am incapable of feeling. And that... and that means..." she stops because she starts to sob uncontrollably. I move to comfort her. I move to comfort her and she accepts.

"I'm... so... so sorry" she says in between sobs and hiccups

"What does it mean Tris?" I ask firmly. She starts to calm down when she senses my tenseness

"I can't love! And if I can't love that means I can't love you! And you're probably going to leave me because I can't feel the same towards you. I want to Tobias! I really want to. I trying my hardest but... but..." she curls into a fetal positions and starts to shake with silent sobs.

"Tris... I will always and forever love you. Just because you don't feel the same doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. I would never leave you. The fact that you're trying to love me means so much you couldn't possibly understand"

"Thank you" she says I the smallest voice have ever heard her use.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. It's been super stormy and my computer wouldn't work! Also, my L.A. teacher is making do a speech and I have been majorly procrastinating. So, well, here is chapter 8! :**

**3 weeks later**

TRIS'S POV

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. This is weird, because Tobias usually wakes me up. I prop myself up on my elbows and look around the room. He is nowhere to be seen. I jump out of bed with my heart racing until I get into the kitchen where I see a note on the table. I calm down. The note says:

_Dear Tris,_

_I know you'll be worried so I am leaving you a note. I went to the fear landscapes for the last day of it with the initiates. You looked so peaceful; I just didn't want to wake you up. I'll be by later today with some lunch. I love you Tris._

_ Love, _

_ Tobias_

Oh thank god. He is alright. I look at the clock and see it is 11:59. Tobias should be home any minute. I go and lay on the bed and wait. With what seems like forever the door opens. I look over and see the most handsome man in the world.

With another girl on his arm... I get up slowly and go into the closet. They lay on the bed and my heart clenches. He starts to play with her hair and she giggles. I feel a tear go down my cheek and look down. I look back up again to see he is shirtless and she is down to her bra and panties. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the scream I let loose. They both stop what they're doing and look around. Oh shit oh shit oh shit... he gets up and walks over to the closet where I am.

He opens the door.

I stand there in the same position. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I scream

"GET AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU TOBIAS GO AWAY" he started shaking me and calling my name

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO SAY MY NAME" my eyes snap open and I see his face over me. I look around. I'm not in a closet. I am on the bed. I wriggle out from him and run the corner of the room. It was a dream. There is no girl. I feel arms around me and scream. I scream at the top of my lungs. I scream bloody murder and the arms of my love back off quickly. I uncover my eyes and look up at him with shaking hands in which I hold out to him.

"Tris, what's wrong?" he asks with tears on his face coming in for a hug.

"I... you cheated with... girl... never loved me... I knew it... but it was... dream...I'm sorry."

"Tris... shhh... its ok! I would never ever cheat on you" he reassures me

"I... I know... it ju-just felt so real" I take a deep breath and stand up. He stands up with me and we walk over to the kitchen.

"Here is your lunch" he says quietly.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I feel sick." And with that I stand up and sprint to the bathroom. I lift the lid just in time to retch into the toilet. I feel hands pulling my hair back. After 10 minutes the feeling finally passes.

"What... the HELL... was that?" I ask panting

"I don't know... but Tris...meet me at the net at 5 tonight ok?" he asks, "And maybe we should go to the doctor to see if you're sick or something"

"Okay... I'll meet you at the net but I am NOT going to the doctor" I say stubbornly.

"If you throw up again tomorrow, were going to the doctors. End of story" he commands

"Fine, I give up"

He starts to fidget with his hands and runs out the door.

I go out the door and head to Christina's to tell here everything

Tobias pov

What am I thinking? What if she says no? How will I go on if she says no? I don't think she will say no. we love each other too much. I end up at Zeke's apartment and knock on the door. It takes a few minutes and a few more knocks but I hear groaning and footsteps. The door whips open and Zeke stands there looking hung-over.

"WHAT?!" he yells. I cross my arms and he looks up at me to see my instructor four face. Zeke immediately straightens

"Sorry..." he says

"It's fine. Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." He says stepping aside

"I'm going to ask Tris to marry me" I blurt out

"DUDE! That's awesome!" Zeke exclaims

"Do u think she'll say yes?" I ask

"Dude, she is so in love with you that if there were a word better than yes she'd say it" he says. I look at the clock and it's 4:45.

"OH SHIT. Thanks man but I really have to go. Tonight's the night!" I say running out the door.

"Good luck!" I hear calling after me

I run towards the net and see Tris standing there looking bored. I look in my pocket before entering the net area. I look at the ring. It's a black diamond with gray diamonds spiraling down the band of the ring. I put the ring away and run up behind Tris and grab her by the waist. She stiffens but realizes it's me and starts giggling. I put her down facing away from me and get down on one knee take the ring out and open the box. By the time I have done all this she has turned around

"Tris, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and that was here. When I pulled you out of this net I knew one day you'd be mine. I know you don't like sappy crap so I'll cut to the chase

"Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

**MUA HAHAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger is a bitch, am I right? When I'm done uploading this I'm getting started on the next chapter right away. I have school tomorrow so it will probably be posted sometime this week. Thanks and enjoy the cliffy! Oh, and leave me suggestions on what I should do for the next chapter... I'm kind of running out of ideas!**

**~S**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! Sorry for that cliffhanger. I know the chapter was short but there was a point to it. Sorry I don't always update when I mean to, it's just, I have to graduate soon so ive been real busy. Enjoy chapter 9!**

Tris pov

I head over to Christina's to tell her all about my dream and what it could have meant. When I get there I knock on the door and wait. It opens almost immediately.

"Hey Tris what up?" she asks

"Can I come in?" I ask. She steps aside and I walk in and sit on the couch with my head in my hands. I feel a hand on my shoulder and the couch dips down next to me where Christina sits.

"Tris what happened?" she asks in a hushed tone

"Christina, I had the worst dream and Four is acting really weird." I say looking down

"What happened?" she asks

"In my dream, Four cheated on me and then he came home and found me screaming in my sleep. Then he started acting all quiet and stuff and ran out the door playing with his ring finger..."

"OOOOOOOOOH! I'm sorry about your dream, but what. If. He. Proposes?"

"Christina, I don't know if I'm ready for marriage... even if it Four... he might want kids and I don't want kids!" I exclaim

"Tris, I honestly think that you'd be a great mother. And if you're not ready just say no" she says

"I CANT SAY NO. I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH" I say immediately quieting down. I remember that "I can't love him. I'm trying, it's just that... I don't think it'd be a good idea." I say out loud.

"TRIS GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER. JUST GO. HE MIGHT NOT BE EVEN PROPOSING. WE DON'T KNOW"

"I'm sorry Christina... OK ok ill go." I say I look at the clock to see it 4:43. I have to go! I get up and run out the door to the net.

*WHEN HE ARIVES*

I stand there looking bored when all of a sudden a strong pair of arms lifts me off the ground. I stiffen at first but then I realize its Tobias and let out a giggle. He puts me down and I catch my breath and turn around. He is down on one knee with a ring out

"Tris, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and that was here. When I pulled you out of this net I knew one day you'd be mine. I know you don't like sappy crap so I'll cut to the chase

Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?"

I sat in silence as the question approached me like knife to the chest. Do I really want to marry him? Am I willing to commit?

"Are you sure you want me, I mean I'm not the best girl ever or even the pretti-" I say but am cut off.

"You are the most wonderful girl I could ever have, I want no one else but you." Another knife to the chest. I want to love him, but how far am I willing to go?

I sigh and look down he looks hopeful still and I can tell there are people all around me waiting for a reaction I panic and blurt out my answer

"Yes. I will marry you!" I exclaim and jump into his arms. He spins me around then I feel his lips on mine. I kiss back and everyone around us is cheering.

1 day later

I wake to the blaring alarm clock I set so I could talk to max. Tobias is already up so I tell him

"I have to go see Max. I'll be back in a few hours." I say

"Um, ok? I love you" he says

"Me too" I says before walking out the door

I have to talk to Max. I need to talk to him about my position as leader. I mean, I still want to be a leader; I just need to see if there is anything I need to do. I walk down the long hallway then take a left. I walk into Max's office without notice.

"Max..." I say and clear my throat. He looks up and puts down his glasses.

"Yes Tris?"

"I need to talk to you about my position as leader." I say looking down

"You're not going to quit are you?" he asks worriedly

"No! No... nothing like that. I just want to know if there was anything I missed or if there are any up-coming meetings?"

"Yes, you missed 5 meetings about the rule changes in the factions and there is an up-coming meeting about when to impeach one of the abnegation leaders Marcus Eaton. He is going to be at the next meeting though" he says. I flinch at the name.

"Why are they impeaching him?" I ask

"We have found the rumors of him abusing his son to be true." He says. I flinch. I hope he doesn't know its Tobias "Do you know his son? Tobias Eaton?"

That gets me. He knows. But he doesn't know it's Four. Thank god.

"um, no sir I don't." I lie

"Alrighty then. It's just that, he transferred to dauntless 2 years before you did. That's when Four transferred isn't it? I'll have to ask him."

Now im panicking

"NO! ask someone else. Four won't remember. When is the meeting?" I ask

"Tomorrow" he says

"Alright" I say and get up to leave. I start walking home when I feel like I'm being followed. I walk faster. I look behind me. No one. Just like when I feel as if someone is going to grab me I unlock my apartment door and slam it behind me locking it.

I fall on the bed and go to sleep wondering where Tobias is


End file.
